Juste un peu
by titefeeric
Summary: Spoilers Tome 7, deux frimousses rousses et espiègles durant la dernière bataille. Une explosion. L’un reste à terre. L’autre se relève. Laissez le rêver, juste un peu… POV Georges.


**Auteur **: Titefeeric

**Titre **: Juste un peu…

**Genre **: Dark, OS

**Rating **: On va mettre K+, juste au cas où…

**Disclaimer **: Est il encore utile de préciser que je ne suis pas JK Rowling ? Que les personnages de Harry Potter lui appartiennent et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic?

**Spoilers** : les 7 tomes

**Résumé **: Spoilers Tome 7, deux frimousses rousses et espiègles durant la dernière bataille. Une explosion. L'un reste à terre. L'autre se relève. Laissez le rêver, juste un peu… POV Georges.

**Dédicace **: Petit cadeau pour Kissy, je te fais pleins d'énormes bisous, en espérant que ce petit texte te plaise. Je l'ai vraiment écrit avec le cœur et en pensant à toi, je sais combien tu aimes être touchée par les mots, alors j'espère que ceux-ci sauront te toucher. Je t'adore fort ma Kissy, tu es adorable et j'ai hâte qu'on se revoit !

**Juste un peu…**

Les sorts ricochent autour de moi, formant un feu d'artifice très coloré. Rouge. Blanc. Violet. Vert.

Je t'ai perdu de vue. Depuis une minute. Une heure. Peut être une éternité. Mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que nous nous en sortirons. Nous sommes inséparables. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre.

J'évite un rayon vert, me baisse pour viser une jambe, un torse, une robe noire.

Tout va trop vite, s'enchaîne, s'entremêle. Les couleurs se fondent, s'enlacent, s'étreignent en une danse d'une violente sensualité. Des corps sombrent, d'autres se relèvent. Contraste éphémère, vie et mort.

La bataille continue. Toujours plus violente. Plus douloureuse.

Je me plaque contre le mur d'un petit couloir, connu de nous seul, et m'ordonne de faire une pause. De me laisser aller. Juste quelques instants.

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol humide. J'inspire profondément, pourtant la sensation de malaise qui me suit se renforce. De plus en plus. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Autour de moi, la poussière retombe petit à petit, m'enfermant dans une bulle. Apaisante. Calme.

Tout à coup, le monde explose autour de moi. Douleur. Froid. Vide. Comme si une part de moi venait de m'être arrachée. Je repousse, en même temps que les larmes et la nausée, l'intuition morbide.

Laissez moi…

Laissez moi me dire que ce n'est rien. Juste un pressentiment qui va passer.

Laissez moi reprendre mon souffle et repartir vers la bataille. Insouciant.

Laissez moi oublier, me relever et marcher. Inconscient.

Laissez moi un peu d'espoir. Juste un peu…

Je continue à me battre. Encore et toujours. Automatisme meurtrier pour la survie.

Lorsque cessent les combats. Lorsque enfin la bataille est gagnée, mes yeux te cherchent. En vain. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Le vide en moi forme une plaie béante que je ne saurais définir.

Plus tard, quand j'ai vu Percy apparaître, un corps dans les bras, j'ai compris.

Mais pas admis. Pourtant je le savais déjà. Inconsciemment, tout au fond de moi.

Des larmes amères coulent librement sur le visage de notre frère lorsqu'il te dépose à mes pieds.

Sur ton visage figé un sourire malicieux étire tes lèvres. Le dernier.

Autour de nous, tout devient flou, s'efface. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Moi et toi.

Indissociables.

Complémentaires.

Et pourtant…

Je me retrouve à terre, à tes cotés. Te secouant en te demandant d'arrêter. Te suppliant.

Je veux juste que tu arrêtes cette blague idiote qui ne me fait pas rire. J'ai peur.

Mais tu ne bouges toujours pas.

Le froid s'épaissit, les ténèbres me gagnent. Et je te supplie toujours.

Je sombre peu à peu, et des mains tentent de me retenir lors de ce long plongeon en enfer.

Mais laissez moi…

Laissez moi croire que ce n'est qu'une de tes farces idiotes.

Laissez moi imaginer que tu vas te relever, et te mettre à rire.

Laissez moi rêver. Encore un peu. Après vous pourrez me réveillez.

Mais laissez moi encore, juste un peu…

Je suis là, agenouillé sur ce sol desséché, et pourtant, mon âme est si loin. Si loin de tout cela, de toutes ces conneries. De ces gens qui croient me comprendre. Mais comment le pourraient ils ?

Je fixe cette stèle blanche, depuis si longtemps que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps. Les secondes s'étirent en même temps que les ombres. Le temps m'échappe et mes souvenirs avec.

Le voile noir de la nuit étreint les derniers rayons de soleil, et l'astre d'espoir s'efface devant son jumeau dans un cycle infini. L'haleine glacée du désespoir s'approche de mon cœur en une brume tranchante.

J'aimerais me laissez aller à son doux chant pourtant je m'accroche encore. Juste pour toi. Parce que tu seras toujours là. Comme on se l'était promis. Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Promesse de deux enfants qui se croyaient unis pour l'éternité.

Alors laissez moi encore cette innocence. Celle de mon enfance.

Laissez moi vivre. Ne brisez pas ce rêve. Pas encore.

Laissez moi espérer…

Juste un peu…

Une petite review ?

Gros bisous à tous et Bonne Année !


End file.
